Picture Perfect
by DramaHunny101
Summary: Future Jori. Oneshot. I suck at summaries so I'll leave it at that.


**Disclaimer: If I say me no own Victorious, then me no get sued. I'm broke anyway.**

* * *

><p>Forty year old Jadelyn West marched up the walkway to her large three storied house, roughly unlocking the front door before slamming it behind her. It had been an exhausting day at work. She was directing a new film and the lead actor was a cocky little shit who thought he knew everything, even though this was his first serious acting job. Jade would fire him but they had shot too much footage already and couldn't afford the costs it would take to re-shoot everything they had so far.<p>

Dumping her keys and bag on the coffee table in the houses spacious lounge, the brunette fell back onto the couch with a groan, lifting her hand and rubbing her temples. Her family wouldn't be home for another hour or so yet, so Jade decided to do what she always did when she needed cheering up after a long day.

Jade made her way back to the couch having got her prized possession from the bookshelf, and resumed the same position she had been in on the couch. She ran a hand carefully over the hard cover, wiping away the nonexistant dust. The family photo album.

Certain photos stuck out more to the tall woman than others, with the more vivid memories behind them. Like when Jade opened it to the first page, she had to resist a grin that threatened to overtake her face. It was a picture of the old Hollywood Arts gang, from when they were sixteen and Tori Vega had been at the school a few days.

Surprisingly enough, she remembered that day. Cat had insisted on a group photo, stating that she wanted to remember those times 'forever and ever and ever and evvvveeeerr'. No one had the heart to turn the redhead down. So at lunch the group had huddled together at their usual table, Beck and Jade sitting on the tabletop, his arm wrapped around her, while Andre, Tori and Cat infront of them on the seat, with Robbie sitting crossed-legged on the ground with Rex on his lap. Sinjin had taken the photo. Jade was scowling down at Tori, still thinking that Vega wanted Beck and was going to take him from her. Everyone else had smiles on their faces. It had taken Jade several months to realise that Tori's shone the brightest of them all.

The next photo with more signifigence to the woman than others in the album was when Tori and Jade were seventeen, and had been dating for about a month. The photo showed them in the park leaning against a large tree, Jade had an arm around Tori's shoulders and Tori's head was resting on her shoulder. Both girls looked content. Tori had taken the photo with an outstretched arm on her pearphone.

The newly blackhaired teenager had just gotten her shit together and realised that she had a very serious crush on the half Latina. It had taken Ryder Daniels almost using the girl for her to work it out. Fortunately, it only took her a few days to work out why she wanted to beat Ryder to a bloody pulp.

On the same page was a photograph of Tori and Jade in their graduation robes, their matching graduation hats sitting atop of their heads. Tori had to bribe the girl with multiple sexual favours to wear hers, as Jade had stated that she 'was allergic to hat hair and would end up with a severe rash, making her extremely unattractive'. Tori had told her she could never be unattractive in her eyes, causing Jade to uncharacteristicly blush.

Nevertheless, both girls looked happy. Jade had been accepted on a full scholarship for directing and acting, while Tori had been offered a contract by one of the top recording studios in LA. More importantly though, both girls would still be in the same city. That was what truly mattered to them.

Flipping through a few pages, Jade came across a very important part of her life that had been captured on film. Tori and herself were sitting in an expensive Italian restaurant, roughly around the time they were twenty-one. A friendly waiter had agreed to take the photo when Tori had asked. In the photo the Latina had her left arm stretched out, palm towards her face, with Jade's hand overtop, her fingers bent down through Tori's outstretched ones. You could still make out the tell-tale shine of a ring on Tori's wedding finger though.

And though the two interlaced hands covered a large portion of her face, you could still tell Tori had what was possibly the widest smile on her face. Jade's expression matched hers perfectly, she thought it might split her face, her grin was so big.

Jade remembered she had been so nervous that night. The night she proposed. She had hidden the ring in Tori's wine glass, and when the girl had found it and looked at her, Jade had blurted out 'Will you marry me?' in a rushed, loud tone. Her nerves had gotten the better of her, and her carefully rehearsed speech was forgotten. Fortunately, Tori had said yes with happy tears forming in her eyes, and the two girls had then proceeded to makeout until the same waiter that had taken the photo had cleared his throat, a smile on his lips.

The next few pages consisted of their wedding photos. In every single one the occupents of them looked happy. Jade's heart expanded at the thought of that day. The day they made their love official. The day her father showed he truly accepted her for who she was by agreeing to walk her down the isle, and to top it off, he paid for their honeymoon. Two weeks in Hawaii, in the penthouse suite of the nicest hotel right by a beautiful white sand beach. Which they totally had sex on numerous times late at night when they were they only ones there. Jade smirked at that last thought. It was worth it, even if they both had sand in places it shouldn't be for two days after.

Focusing back on the wedding photos, Jades smirk changed to a smile. Her favourite photo was when she and Tori were cutting the cake, and Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Trina were right behind them. None could of looked happier. Her and Beck had managed to become friends a few months after they broke up, and over the years it had turned into them being bestfriends. Tori wasn't worried that Beck and Jade would resort back to their old ways, she knew that she held Jade's heart just like Jade held her own.

Beck had been Jade's best man, with Robbie as what she had dubbed a 'bridesmaid', with a close friend from college (an actual girl) as her other bridesmaid . Andre had been Tori's best man, with Cat as her maid of honour and Trina as her bridesmaid.

Another few pages in, there was a picture of a heavily pregnant 23 year old Tori West trying to tie her shoes. This memory made Jade chuckle, she had laughed at Tori, arms flying up in mock horror when her wife had said it would be Jade herself trying to tie her shoes next time they had a child. Then she had promptly snapped the picture of Tori's epic fail.

They had decided it was perfect timing for a child, they were married now, Tori had just finished up her tour to promote her new album, and Jade would be wrapping up the filming of the hit tv show she was acting in seven months into the pregnancy. Beck had agreed to be the sperm donar, for this pregnancy and any they might want in the future, for which the girls were very thankful.

On the next page, there was a picture that made Jade's heart swoon every time. It was of her and Tori in the hospital, holding their newborn baby girl. It had taken thirteen hours of excruitiating pain on Tori's part, as she had insisted on a natural, drug-free birth. Never again. In the picture you could see Jade's own war wound; a bandaged hand. The Latina had squeezed it that hard. Jade winced at the reminder of the pain, tenderly rubbing her hand as if it was still injured.

It was decided that the babies name would be Lynk Penelope West. It suited her from the minute she was born. Even if she was an angsty seventeen year old tomboy now, Jade thought with an eye roll. The fond smile never left her lips when she thought of her oldest daughter though.

Further into the album were the 24 year old versions of Tori and Jade, back at the hospital, they had agreed that they wanted their first two children to be close in age. This time it was Jade in the hospital gown. She had just given birth to their second and third children. Well, she gave birth to their second child, their third was facing the wrong way and had to be an emergency C-section. Both babies were healthy, which was the important thing to their parents.

The two Mrs West's were told that Jade was going to have twin boys, so it was quite a surprise when the oldest twin turned out to be a girl. They still called her the name they had decided on when they were expecter her to be a him. Tyler Jamie West. Her younger brother, by eight and a half minutes, was named the name his mothers had decided for him as well; Tyson Bently West.

Jade chuckled as she thought of Tyler; Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and especially Tori always told her that her second oldest daughter was the spitting image of her at that age, with the same personality the sixteen year old Jade West possessed. Whenever it got brought up, Jade answered with, "Was I that bad?" which made everyone laugh, even though she was serious. Thinking of her only son, Jade smiled once again. Tyson was the only one who could calm his twin down. He was like his Uncle Beck that way. Jade was thankful for that, one miniature her was more than enough.

After what felt like ages of flipping through more pages, Jade finally came across the photo she was looking for. Jade and Tori were at the hospital again, Tori back on the bed once more. Each of them craddled a little baby girl. Twins Sahba Sabrina and Sky Neveah West. Sahba had been a mummy's girl ever since her first breath, while Sky had been a mama's girl.

Jade remembered telling her wife that she had to be mama, while Jade herself would go by mum. Her argument was that Tori was the one who was half Latina.

Sahba was older than Sky by exactly three minutes, the two were inseperable and the sweetest eleven year olds Jade had ever met. She hoped their sweetness would never change, she loved having her mini-Tori's running around.

On the last page of the book there was a picture of the five West children, Jade and Tori, their parents, Trina with her husband and two children, Cat and Beck with their two boys and daughter, Robbie with his adopted son, and Andre with his wife and their two daughters. They were at the barbeque Mr and Mrs Vega held two weeks ago, and every one had had a great time, agreeing to do it again sometime in the near future.

The photo album had done it's job, Jade realised as she closed it slowly. She was in a much better mood, which only improved as she heard the front door open and close a few minutes later signaling the arrival of her wife and kids. Hearing the three teenagers stomp upstairs as usual, Jade got up and greeted her youngest daughters with a kiss on the head each before they ran outside to play.

Once Jade was sure they were alone, she reached out and pulled Tori to her by threading her fingers through the belt loops of her skinny jeans, leaning down slightly to kiss her wife passionately on the lips, Tori's own arms threading around Jade's neck.

"Hm, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Tori questioned as they pulled apart, resting their forheads together.

"Nothing, I just really love you, y'know?"

"I know," Tori smirked slightly, "I love you too." She gave Jade one last peck on the lips before pulling away to go start cooking dinner, purposly making her hips sway more as she knew Jade was watching her.

Yep, Jade thought while watching her wife, her life truly was picture perfect.

"You little worm!"

Well, almost. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this was originally going to be a series of oneshots, but I thought this worked better. For me, anyway. I wrote this kind've late at night, so sorry if it's bad. **

**Review and your chances of finding a genie will increase by 7.1334476878% :) **


End file.
